The first years a next generation story
by booklover51089
Summary: Scorpius and Roses' first year at Hogwarts. Two young wizards two rival family's' and a dewl to end all dewls.
1. Chapter one!

The hate factor of love.

Ok. I admit it this story...sucks.(hangs head in shame) but ...I am being the smart one. Now I am re-writing it some thing might change some might stay the same you never know. but hear is the first chapter re-written.

Scorpius was sitting alone on the Hogwarts express when the compartment door slammed open. He jumped up and put his hand in his pocket for his wand. Then he saw who was there. He thought that it would b a 7th year come to "Teach him another lesson" lucky for him it was only a girl about his age, Rose Wesley he recalled seeing her at the train station, and a boy his age to Albus Potter every one knew that though.

Albus peeked around his cousin and said "Do you mind? All of the others are full."

Scorpius doubted that. People probable offered to sit on the floor for the chosen one's son, but he gestured to the seats a cross from him and said "Not at all."

Albus started to move forward but Rose stopped him.

"Are you mad?" She hissed. "We cant sit here! Don't you know who that is?"

"Um ya I do it is a nice kid who is going to let us sit with him when James and Roxanne would not."

"Well you can sit where ever you would like, but I am not going to sit any wear near Malfoy scum. I'm going to find Lorcan." Then she stormed off down the train.

there was a moment of awkward silence. Then Scorpius said "Seems like a real charmer your cousin"

Albus laughed and sat down. "Ya ya. Great to have at parties." they both laughed. When the compartment had gone quite Albus said "But sorry. She has listened to one to many of her dads stories."

"Oh don't worry about it" he shrugged it off "I get that a lot."

"Sooo..." Albus said truing to think of something to say "Do you know what house you want to be in?"

"Any thing but Slytherin." He answered quickly.

Albus was surprised. "Oh" he responded.

Scorpius saw the look on his face and explained. "I just don't want to be labeled as just another Slytherin, Voldemort loving Malfoy."

"Oh. Well that makes since."

"What house do you want to be in?"

"normally I would say Gryffindor but in truth I don't know." Admitted Albus.

They continued talking until Rose came by and, making a point not to talk to or look at Scorpius, said "Albus, we are going to be there soon you should change in to your robes."

Then She turned and quickly walked away. Scorpius and Albus did as she said and changed then just stayed quite knowing that in maybe a few hours time they would have to be sorted in to one of the houses at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft And Wizardry.

A/n. I'm kind of disappointed this is so short but I feel sick so tell me what you think I'll Try to update soon but I might need a little encouragement "Hint hint" REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Rose was utterly disgusted by her cousin's choice of seats. Had he not been told by his parents how cruel and terrible Malfoys are! Now she had to admit she was curious, especially after her dads comment on the platform, but that didn't mean she was going to go prancing around making friends with him either!

She walked down the train she was thinking about what she did to deserve a cousin that wanted to be friends with a Malfoy. As she walked she noticed heads poke out of cabins then she heard whispers as she passed. She quickly dropped her head so no one could see her blush and raced on. She found her way to James' cabin and slammed it open.

James jumped and turned to glare at his cousin. "What?" he snapped.

"Oh James stop being so mean." Roxanne said quickly.

Fred who had been sitting across from James on the floor (they were playing exploding snaps) snorted "Coming from you!"

Roxanne who was sitting behind her brother hit his head, hard, with "The Daily Profit" she had been reading.

Rose said quickly "I just need some where to sit, okay?"

"NO!" James shouted. "I am not being seen with a first year even my cousin sorry but no."

"Please James!" Rose pleaded "I would sit with Al but..." she trailed of knowing James couldn't resist a fault on his brother's part.

"But what?"

"Well I don't know with nowhere to sit just can't really speak of it."

"Tell me and I'll it think on it" Roxanne kicked his foot but he ignored her.

Rose sighed knowing that's the best offer she would get "He sat with a Malfoy"

James simply beamed but then said in a serious voice "Ok I've thought on it and you still can't sit but if you grab my trunk I'll get you something better."

Rose grabbed it for him and watched as he rummaged through "I gave the cloak to Albus earlier to make him find another seat so I'll give you this. JUST FOR A WEEK!"

He pulled out an old looking piece of parchment and handed it to her then he taped his wand to it and said "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

The paper transformed. It became an elaborate map of Hogwarts with the towers and all of the floors and everything. Rose looked in awe as little dots appeared and started moving around there weren't a lot but plenty in the great hall.

"The marauders map" she whispered.

"Yep" James said forcing her out "I'll need that back in a week don't rip it ok that's all and good bye" he slammed the door shut after her

Rose was amazed she quickly stuffed the map in her bag and continued down the train.

Rose wandered around trying to find some suitable company when she nearly ran over a girl her age.

"Oh, my! I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!" Rose said quickly.

"Oh, its fine. Very few do or did until a few years ago when I started to so magic abilities." She said this in a very day-dreamy tone. "Do you need some where to sit? I just came out to check if there were any nargles. Use to steel Luna Lovegoods shoes when she was at school, you know."

It immediately clicked in roses head. Aunt Luna had taken over the quibbler. Writing as she hunted for the many beasts that she believed in. She had told Rose the story of the nargles once than said out loud to herself "I should publish that."

"Yes I do need a seat thank you." Rose went in put her trunk away and then sat down. The other girl took a seat across from her. The girl was quite petite for her age. She had light brown with highlights of red only visible on the top of her head where the light hit her right, her green eyes speckled with gray, pale skin and very red cheeks on a heart shaped face she was wearing a dark blue long sleeved tee shirt, jeans, and faux leather jacket was laying on the seat next to her. She could tell it was fake because of a slight snag in the fabric.

"What's your name?" The girl asked

"Oh It's Rose. Rose…Weasley," Rose never liked saying what her last name was it seemed that her worst enemy could become he best friend as long as they were in the wizarding world. "And your name?"

"Oh, it's Calliope-Avalyn Johnson. My mum wanted us all to have unique names because she wanted to make us all feel special."

Rose cocked her head and said "Wanted who to feel special?"

"My sisters and I" Calliope-Avalyn said "You see were ___sextuplets_ and she wanted us all to feel special. I'm a muggle born so it was a bit odd coming here. When my magic first started my mum thought I was insane then she thought she was insane."

This was all said in the same tone as before. Almost exactly like Aunt Luna's.

"Do you read the quibbler?" Calliope-Avalyn asked.

"Oh, um, occasionally. I know Luna you see and she sends them to us to see if anyone will like the articles and then she publishes them."

"Oh that's right your aunt was in Luna's year at school." Calliope-Avalyn said widening her eyes wider than they had been.

"When did you start reading the quibbler?"A little perplexed because the girl had said she was muggle born.

"Oh the first time I was in diagon ally. It's a lovely read."

"Right," Rose said biting her cheek to keep from laughing… or screaming. "So what house do you want to be in?"

"I haven't really had much time to consider" she said sounding a little more down to earth than five seconds ago. "You see Gryffindor would be nice being brae and all, but I guess Slytherin being cunning." Her eyes sparkled as she got quieter still talking, but more musing over her options than talking to Rose "Huffelpuff sounds nice being loyal and true. Then again I've been told I'm quite smart so I could be in Ravenclaw." She seemed to come back- well closer, to the planet we live on "What about you?" she said to Rose.

"I don't really know. I mean my whole family is in Gryffindor and it would be nice to get in to but I just don't know if I can! I'm not brave and not daring I just a wimp I don't know how I'd ever make it there." Rose started musing to herself just as Calliope-Avalyn. "I can't be in Slytherin I'd be disinherited. I could make it in Huffelpuff but Ravenclaw is out of the picture…" she snapped back to attention when the door slammed open. Roxanne was standing there looking annoyed.

"James told Fred, who told me, to tell you, to tell Al, to go put his robes on," She said "and that goes for you as well." With that she turned away and glided down the hall.

"I'll be right back I need to tell my cousin…" she trailed off hoping Calliope-Avalyn understood.

She walked down the corridor ignoring the occasional stop-and-and-starrer. She stopped in front of albus' room and mentally prepared herself to ignore the other person sitting across from Al. she opened the door told him to change and didn't look directly at the Malfoy even once. Though she did see his annoyed and…_Amused_ expression? She went back got her robes and went to change. Then she sat in a nervous silence with Calliope-Avalyn.


End file.
